


Dancing Lessons

by fangirlsupreme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Dancing, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Outgoing Dean, Partying, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Shy Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlsupreme/pseuds/fangirlsupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was never one to go to parties. Dean loved parties. When Jo finally convinces Castiel to creep out of his shell a little bit, Dean is there to give him a helping hand. Neither boy knew that the night would end up like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This was an omegle collaboration. It was their prompt. They did Castiel and I was Dean. I don't know exactly who this person is, I only know them as amysherlock, though I don't think that's their tumblr. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Cas usually didn’t come to these things, but he decided that since it was his senior year he should make the best out of it… well actually it was Jo who had decided that for him. She had claimed that Cas had spent too many hours with his head in his books and his thoughts on school. She had been his friend since 8th grade and had not once seen Cas attend any school spirit event, or go to any party. She used to believe that Cas was just joking that he wasn’t going to go to any dances or Prom even, but now it was becoming more evident to her that he had meant everything he said. And she needed to change that. So somehow she had miraculously given him the ‘you need to live your life speech’ and just somehow got lucky because Cas had agreed. It was more after she had told him that Dean was going to be there, but he was coming nonetheless. Cas had been crushing on Dean since the first day of high school and was just too nervous to ever talk to him; besides that one semester they had gotten paired to be chemistry partners. But even then Cas went out of his way to talk to the blond as little as possible. Jo wanted Cas to have a good life and he wasn’t going to find it in his schoolbooks. So now here there were and where was Cas? Up on the small grass hill reading a damn book, on the wooden bench all by himself. He couldn’t say that the view wasn’t beautiful though with the waves crashing against the sand and descending back into the ocean. And he couldn’t help but steal a few glances at Dean every now and then. He had to admit to himself that one of the main reasons he came was in fact because of Dean… but no one else needed to know that. He sighed softly and looked up at the sky. It was getting a bit dark, they would probably be staring the bonfire soon. It was that perfect time of the day, right between night and daylight. Cas closed his eyes for a few moments and just relished in actually being outside on a weekend for once. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Dean once more. Cas found a small smile form on his lips as he watched the other boy, this would be their last year together. Cas wished he could know how to make it the best… but it just wasn’t like him. At least he would have his own memories to hold onto. And with that thought he went back to reading his book. 

Dean liked to party. Not excessively though, like some people did. He didn't get blackout drunk every weekend or screw around with any party drugs, but Dean loved the atmosphere of a party. He loved the adrenaline, the dancing, the people, everything. So when he caught wind of a party that didn't sound like it would be too out of control, he would always try to make time to go. He would limit himself to two beers though, since he couldn't afford to get a DWI. He had Sammy to take to school and he usually had to wake up in the mornings to make breakfast. Not to mention, Bobby would never let him keep working at the garage if he was an alcoholic. Dean saw what alcohol could do to people every day and he never wanted to become that. But sometimes, he still needed an escape. So he would make sure Sam had a friend to stay with or that his dad wouldn't be home that night and then Dean would go out to party. This one was especially good. They were at a beach, but it wasn't during the day so they had it to themselves. The beer was good, the music was hitting its mark and Dean was having an amazing time. He couldn't keep the smile off his face. He saw people gathering wood for a bonfire and he got even more excited. He jumped around with the blob of people who were dancing, his partner switching every once in a while. He didn't really care who he danced with. Well, that wasn't entirely true. There was one person that Dean wouldn't mind dancing with, but there was no way that was going to happen. Castiel Novak. They had been paired in chemistry in sophomore year and Dean thought he was the most beautiful person that he had ever seen. His eyes were intensely blue and his jawline was strong. His voice was unexpectedly deep and his hair was always perfectly messed up. Dean was pretty sure he'd fallen in love at first sight. But then, even though they were partners, Castiel had gone out of his way to avoid Dean and he didn't want to push it if the other boy already didn't like him for some reason. So, he'd just watched from a distance, wishing that he knew why Castiel hated him. Dean was yelling out the chorus of the song with everyone else when his partner changed again. "Jo!" he said, greeting the familiar face excitedly. "Hey Winchester," Jo greeted with a grin. "Wasn't sure if you were coming," he said, leaning in close so she would hear him, "Thought you were hanging with a friend." Jo threw her head back and laughed. "I got him to come here," she answered, "And I think you guys would get along." She pointed up at a hill that was basically overlooking the party. "He's shy, so he's hiding," she said, "Go and get him for me?" Dean rolled his eyes but he left the crowd of dancing people and made his way up the hill. It was quieter up here, so he didn't have to yell. "Hey guy, Jo is looking for you down there," he said as he came around the side of a bush and he knew the back of that head anywhere. Castiel. Dean froze, but he'd already spoken so it was too late now.

Castiel tried to just focus on his books. He didn't really want to be here and he wished he could just go back home, but alas he didn't have a car with him nor did he have car keys. And that was all Jo's fault for kidnapping him. He just wanted this night to be over. He wasn't having any fun, and he was having a hard time keeping his eyes off of the Winchester boy. How could he not though, all shirtless and perfect. Castiel kept his thoughts pure though, or as pure as he could. He just shoved his nose in his book and tried to pay attention to the words that were printed on the worn out paper. He couldn't help himself though when he looked out towards the horizon as the sun started to set. It was quite beautiful, and breathtaking. Castiel liked to come to the beach by himself sometimes just to watch the sun set. But being here with other people from his school and Dean Winchester made him feel like he should just stay up on the hill by himself and read his book. It's not like anyone really wanted him here anyway. He didn't bring anything to the party, and he wasn't fun. Dean on the other hand brought all the fun to the party. Castiel could see him laughing and dancing like the boy had no care in the world. The ladies obviously loved him and would probably do anything just to get one night with him. Now although Castiel would never admit it, he wanted one night with Dean to, one perfect night, but that was never going to happen. Back to the party though, Castiel knew he should be at least trying to interact with people since the whole reason he had come down here was to try and talk to Dean, but he just couldn't do it. He couldn't strike up a conversation with the womanizer of their school, and not to mention Castiel had a huge crush on the boy. He was perfect and Castiel was far from perfect. So what surprised him more than anything was when Dean was walking towards him. He just assumed the boy had to get something from his car, so Castiel busied himself with his book and acted like he didn't even notice Dean. But he couldn't ignore the silky smooth sound of Dean's voice as he asked when book he was reading. To say Castiel was surprised by the inquiry would be an understatement, but he cleared his throat and tried to just refrain from showing how shocked and excited he was that Dean was talking to him. But what Dean said didn't make him feel at all good. 'Hey guy?' really, that's what Dean thought of him. He was just some guy that he didn't know. But then again why would Dean know him, Castiel wasn't anything special. Castiel just scoffed and looked down at the horde of people gathered around the bonfire they were starting. Of course Jo would want him to come down, and of course she would send Dean to fetch him. Castiel liked Dean and it wasn't a secret to Jo, but there was nothing that could ever come of it. It was almost as if they were from two different worlds. "Yeah I bet she is. Well... I think I'll just stay up here with my book," Castiel said lamely, not even turning around and he hoped Dean would just leave and go back to his parting, he didn't need to embarrass himself. "I didn't really want to come anyway," Castiel mumbled under his breath, and the other reason he did come here was because of Dean.

"Yeah, Jo can be pretty persuasive," Dean said with a small chuckle. For some reason, he couldn't make himself turn around and leave. He stood there, the silence mounting between them until he couldn't take it anymore. "Sorry, by the way," he said, slowly walking over with his hands in his pockets, "She didn't tell me who you were and I couldn't see too well since it's getting dark, but I... umm... I do know your name, Castiel. Since I wasn't sure who you were, I went for 'guy'. If I'd known it was you, I wouldn't have come up. I know you don't like me very much." He felt awkward, which was an extremely strange sensation for him. Dean never felt embarrassed or weird about anything. It made it really easy to talk to other people and to make connections, but with Castiel all of that flew out the window. Despite knowing that Castiel didn't like him, Dean found himself plopping down a few feet away from the boy. "That's a fucking gorgeous view," he said, because he didn't know what else to say. It was true though. The sun was setting and the sky was bright with oranges and pinks and reds. Soon it would start fading into deep purples and blues before finally blacking out and letting the stars wink into sight. Once it got dark, everyone would probably party for another hour or so before everyone paired off and huddled around the fire or left to go home. Dean would probably just leave. Sammy was home alone tonight, so he couldn't get back too late. Dean looked over at Castiel when he was sure that the other boy wouldn't be looking at him, because he just couldn't help himself. Castiel was gorgeous. Dean couldn't remember the last time he had gotten to look at the other boy from this close up. "So, how come you didn't want to come tonight?" Dean asked, deciding that he was going to have a conversation with this boy even if he didn't like Dean, "I know sometimes the amount of people can be a bit overwhelming, but it's a fine atmosphere to just hang out with friends." Dean had a habit of always trying to make everyone feel welcome at a party. He would pull the girls leaning against the wall in for a dance. He would go strike up a conversation with the guy standing in the corner and bring in a few people around them. A party was a chance for everyone to feel good and have fun and Dean liked to give them that chance.

Castiel just nodded when dean said Jo can be persuasive. Yeah Castiel knew that first had that the blond had a fire in her and when she wanted something from someone she never accepted a no. She had a good heart and the right intentions, but something it was a bit much for Castiel considering that he wasn't used to the whole 'I'm going to take you here and you're going to enjoy yourself' sort of friendship. Actually before Jo, Castiel never really had many friends. He just sat alone most of the time and read his books and stories, which he never really minded. But having a friend was a nice experience that wasn't like any other. He just wished she wasn't so pushy about the whole Dean thing. So what he had a crush on him? It's not like he was ever going to do anything about it. It wasn't Castiel personality to act on impulse or try to get to know someone, let alone someone he likes. When Dean was saying sorry though this caused Dean to actually turn around and pay attention to what he was saying. He knew his name? How the hell did he know that? It's not like they really ever talked. But it was nice of him to say something about it. That was Dean for you, always the sweet and honest guy. Another reason why he was so perfect and another reason Castiel fell so hard for him. "It's alright Dean... I didn't expect you to know who I was anyway." He just shrugged it off even though it had hurt him in the first place, and it had made him feel like a giddy teenage girl when Dean apologized and said his name. Castiel titled his head to the side a bit in confusion. "Don't like you? I don't think I remember saying that to you directly..." ever think that I'm just shy and that's why I avoid you all the time, ever think that I just have this huge crush on you and get tongue tied when I'm around you? Castiel sighed softly and just wondered if Dean was going to leave. But when Dean was taking a seat next to him he tried not to look so surprised. "I know, I come here sometimes and walk on the shore just to watch the sunset," Castiel blushed softly when he said that. Why had he said it? Dean didn't need to know that and he probably didn't care. He just sighed and tried to focus on the colors and they blended together in the night sky. He jumped slightly when Dean talked again, and he had almost forgotten Dean was here. "I don't do well in crowds... Jo knows that, but she tries to push my out of my comfort zones. As you can see that doesn't work very well..." He wasn't going to tell Dean that he came here for Dean and now he didn't want to be here because he was confused and worried he would say something stupid to him. "You're good with people and being outgoing... I wouldn't expect you to understand someone who wasn't. But that's not a bad thing. It's better to have your personality than mine."

Castiel was right, Dean would have a hard time understanding someone who was uncomfortable in social situations, and he knew that, but that never stopped him from trying and from trying to make them feel more comfortable. Dean looked down at the party and looked for Jo, finding her enjoying a beer with Garth. There was a funny guy. One beer and he was completely wasted. He was really nice though, if a little goofy, and everyone always made sure he got home alright. Dean wondered who was on Garth duty that night. He looked at Castiel again and he suddenly wanted nothing more than to get him down there. And get a dance out of him. That would probably make this the most incredible night of Dean's life. It was already heading in that direction, considering this was the longest conversation they had ever had. Dean had brushed off the comment of Castiel never telling him directly that he didn't like Dean, because he didn't need to tell Dean directly. He would probably feel hurt about it later, but he was two beers happy and talking to someone he'd been obsessing over since he was fifteen. "Why don't we go down together?" Dean suggested, "Hang out around the edges away from the dancers, get a drink. Not beer if you don't want, I know Benny always complains about the taste. I'm on soda for the rest of the night anyway. Come on Cas, just ten minutes down there. It'll get Jo off your back and then you can come back up here and read." He didn't want to push Castiel too far out of his comfort zone, but Dean had found that with shy people, often it just took getting them to make that first step. After that, they realized that they could handle a bit more. More times than not, they still didn't have the party stamina that Dean did, but he understood that not everyone had the same social batteries. Sammy was always wiped out after a group hangout and spent the next couple days just alone in the house with Dean. He stayed quiet, allowing Castiel some space to think it over. If he said no, Dean would probably just say please one more time before dropping it. If Castiel really didn't want to, then he didn't have to. Still, Dean could practically imagine what he would look like down there, his face lit up with a smile, the firelight dancing across his face. The thought of it made Dean blush. He tore himself out of his thoughts and paid attention to Castiel, waiting for the other boy's response and hoping that it would be the one he wanted. He felt like if he could just get Castiel to relax, then he would have fun.

There had been quite a long patch of silence as Dean and him sat together at a respectable distance apart. He didn't know why Dean was staying here with him, but he couldn't say that he didn't like it. He actually really liked it, and he liked that Dean was with him. It sort of made him feel like a complete asshole though when Dean said that Castiel didn't like him. Maybe he should say something about that, or maybe he should just tell Dean that 'Dean I like you, so much it hurts.' but he was never going to say that. Dean was going to end up with a beautiful girl someday, have 2.0 children and buy a house with a white picket fence. Dean had a nice life ahead of him and Castiel just had to let the handsome boy go. Dean was nothing more than a school crush, and that was it. He looked up at the stars starting to appear in the night sky as his thoughts got away from him. Dean was perfect, he had perfect eyes, perfect soft plush lips, a perfect voice... but other than his appearances Dean had a perfect personality. He was kind, sweet, generous, and caring. Dean was always trying to get people involved, and when Dean was asking if they go down together and dance Castiel couldn't help but smirk because that was so Dean. Dean was trying to get him involved and be more comfortable in social situations. He wanted Castiel to have fun, but that wasn't how Castiel was. He was the opposite of fun. So to answer Dean's questions his shook his head softly. "Thank you Dean, but I think I'd rather stay up here. I'm not much of a dancer... and compared to you," Castiel let that sentence trail off into nothing because if he had said 'compared to you I'd look like an untalented idiot' Dean probably would've given him a weird look. "I think there are some girls down there would be more than happy to engage in dancing activities with you," Castiel forced a smile because he wanted more than anything to say yes and have an excuse to be closer to Dean, and the fact that Dean was just in swim trunks made the prospect even more appealing, but he couldn't. "It's nice of you to offer," Castiel said not looking into Dean's eyes as he spoke because he knew he would just get lost in those perfect emerald green eyes that sparkled no matter what time of day, "but don't waste your time with me."

"Those girls have plenty of guys to hang off of and besides, they won't be getting anywhere with me," Dean said, looking down at the party where girls were in fact hanging off the various guys that they could find. Still, it wasn't Dean's place to judge. He really wanted to convince Castiel to come down with him, but it seemed like he would be a harder nut to crack than with some of the other shy people Dean had encountered. Most of them just wanted someone to hang onto, like a human shield, and once Dean offered his services they felt better. Dean would integrate them into the party, find them a few nice people to talk to, and then when he was sure they would be okay, Dean could go off on his own if he pleased. With Castiel it seemed there was something more. "Okay, you don't wanna dance down there. Understandable," Dean said, looking down at the grinding mess of bodies, "Then will you dance up here with me?" It may have been quieter, but they could still hear the music clearly from where they were sitting. It wouldn't be hard to dance to. "It'll be like our own little two person party," Dean said with a warm smile. It was getting darker and now it was kind of hard to see Castiel, something Dean was lamenting greatly. He loved looking at the other boy, tracing his features with his eyes. He would probably never get tired of it, except this was their last year at school together. Castiel would go off to some impressive college and make something of his life while Dean would stay here. He'd pick up more hours with Bobby and probably get another job so that he could take care of Sammy and pay the bills, and buy the groceries, and start a college fund for his little brother. He was going to be a small town nobody and Castiel was going to get up and get out. There was no way he would want anything to do with a dead-ender like Dean. Still, that didn't stop Dean from wanting. God, he wanted so bad. He wanted to get to know Castiel, learn what he liked and didn't like, what made him laugh, what made him cry. He wanted to know all the ins and outs of the other boy.

Castiel looked even more surprised as Dean continued to insist on having a dance. He couldn't say that he didn't feel special, because right now he did. He had all of Dean's attention, and he had never really had that before. There had always been a girl in the way or a friend to take Dean away before they could ever have a real conversation. What did Dean mean by the comment though about the girls not getting anywhere with him? Castiel didn't think that Dean was gay, because that would just be a stupid thing to think seeing as Dean has had only girlfriends and has only been seen flirting with girls. Maybe he was saying that he wasn't so easy to get as everyone around school said he was. He wasn't like everyone other guy just looking for a quick one and then moving on... but Castiel didn't dwell on those facts. He watched as Dean stood up quickly and thought that the boy had had his fill of talking to him and was about to leave. So he was surprised once again when Dean was holding his hand out to him and asking if he would dance with him up here. Up here on the hill? Where anyone could look at them and make assumptions. Why would Dean risk his reputation like that? Castiel didn't know what to say at first so he didn't say anything right away. After a few moments he finally regained some composer and said, "Why? I mean... why are you trying to hard to um- get me involved? It's not a mystery that I'm not very liked at the school... and I know you're the sort of guy who likes to get people involved, but why now?" He worried for a second that Jo had said something about Castiel not going to any dances or any other social gathering after this and maybe that was swaying Dean's reasoning for being so nice to him. "And I already told you," he said, but reached up for Dean's hand despite himself and stood up, "I can't dance... so I mean..." Castiel tried to ignore the warm feeling that spread through his hand and arm when had held onto Dean's hand from those brief moments. "I don't want to make you feel like you obligated to do something for me..." Castiel really didn't know what to say. This would be so much easier if Castiel didn't have a huge fucking crush on Dean! He wanted to scream at him and as him 'Why do you have to be so perfect!'. He wanted to say a lot of things to Dean, and half of those things he didn't even know he wanted to say until this night. Castiel closed his book and make sure he marked the page before setting it down on the table and standing a respectable distance from Dean. "So um- what does... do I just," fuck why is this so hard! It's just dancing and Castiel can't stop being an idiot. It's just one foot in front of the other... but wait, that was for waltzing or the tango, or whatever the hell dance that was for. How does one freaking, "Okay I really can't dance," Castiel said in defeat and he hadn't even started dancing yet! But just thinking about how bad he was at dancing made him feel even more idiotic. Why was Dean still even here?

"Shhhh," Dean said, still smiling, "You're thinking way too much. Have you ever seen Garth dance? There's no way you're worse than Garth. Or Ash for that matter." He could practically feel the nerves rolling off the other boy, his entire body looking like he was tensed to run away and never look back. Still, Dean had gotten him standing, so there was one small victory. "Okay, so first of all, I'm doing this because from what I've seen, you're a cool guy. I don't make assumptions based on what other people say," Dean said, trying to get the other boy to calm down a little bit, "Second, I'm doing this now because I've honestly never seen you at a party before otherwise I would have tried earlier. Third, I don't feel obligated to do anything. I'm doing this because I want to." Dean felt like he might have said to much, that he might have alluded to his true feelings a little too obviously. He hoped that Castiel couldn't tell that Dean was totally and completely head over heels for him. That would be incredibly embarrassing. "Now, onto the dancing bit," Dean continued, stepping closer to Castiel. He gave the other boy another smile and ignored how quickly his heart was beating. "Step one is to not give up before you've started," he said jokingly, "Step two is to forget everybody else. They don't matter, and honestly, they don't really care what you're doing. They just wanna dance and have fun. Step three is to listen for the beat." Dean stopped so he could listen to what song was playing. "Just follow my lead," he said, his voice coming out a little more suggestive than he had meant for it to. He started nodding his head and patting his thigh in time with the general beat of the song and he waited for Castiel to begin doing the same. Then he started moving his hips from side to side, still moving with the beat. He raised his arms above his head and just let his whole body go loose, flowing with the beat. He was tempted to grab Castiel's hips and really lead him in the dance, but he didn't want to make the other boy uncomfortable. He opened his eyes, not really realizing that he had closed them and he looked at Castiel. "Just move with the beat," Dean said softly, unable to make his voice louder, feeling like he would ruin the moment somehow, "Loosen up."

Castiel quieted right away when Dean was telling him to. He knew he had been babbling and going on forever and he didn't know why Dean was even dealing with him. He chuckled softly when Dean mentioned Garth's dancing. Yeah, the boy was pretty bad at it, but unlike Castiel, Garth wasn't ashamed to dance and look like an idiot in front of everyone. Maybe that's why people liked him so much because Garth accepted him for who he was and so everyone else just did the same thing. Castiel wished it would be as easy for him to except himself like that. But he felt like everything he did people were just going to judge him or look at him weird. Dean thought he was a cool guy? Well that made him feel a little bit... nice. He thought Dean was a cool guy too, but he didn't want to interrupt Dean so he didn't say anything. "Well you can assure yourself that I fall more under the nerd area of the popularity spectrum," Castiel mumbled to himself and he blushed slightly looking down so his hair partly covered his eyes. Why the hell did he just say that! He hoped that Dean was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice because that was really damn embarrassing. He didn't even really care that Dean had said that he wanted to do this for him. But the thing is Dean wanted to help everyone. He wanted to make everyone feel accepted and like they fit in somewhere even if they really didn't. Castiel just nodded. "If you say so... it's sort of nice of you to try and make sure everyone has a good time," Castiel said softly when Dean was done explaining why he wanted to dance with Castiel. Castiel had seen this routine of Dean's before though. He would come over to a lonely girl or guy about halfway through the party, introduce them to some nice people, and he would stay for a while, but once the guy or girl looked like they were enjoying himself Dean would slowly slip away from that crowd and gravitate towards his usual friends. Castiel didn't want Dean to go, not now or ever. Now that he knew what being with Dean was like and how kind he really was Castiel never wanted Dean to leave. He would've preferred if Dean hadn't come to him in the first place because now he had to deal with getting to know him for a little bit, and then having him taken away by his friends once more. Dean was definitely popular, no matter if the boy wanted to deny it or not. He had the looks, the personality, and charm, he had everything. Castiel was pulled out of his thoughts though when Dean was taking a few steps closer. His breath caught in his throat, and he just tried to remain calm and ... /breathe/. His heart was beating so fast and so hard he thought that if Dean stepped any closer he'd be able to hear it. Again, this situation would make Castiel feel less flustered if Dean just put a damn shirt on! But he should feel so lucky. Castiel let out a soft breath slowly. He could do this. He had to just focus on the music. "How did you know," Castiel said with a forced laugh when Dean was saying don't give up before you've started. "It's hard to just forget..." Castiel said glancing down at all the warm bodies grinding against each other on the beach shore below, "there's so many of them," he let out a soft breath and closed his eyes for a second before looking back at Dean, "but at least they aren't here with us." frick. that sounded weird, that sounded really weird, "I- I didn't," fuck. Maybe Dean didn't notice what he had said or think anything of it. Okay so the next step was listen for a beat... well he started to tap his foot softly, but he didn't know what else to do. He found that watching Dean slowly slip into the beat of the music and start to dance was the most enticing thing he'd ever seen. Dean started with an easy movement of his head and a light tap on his leg, but then he started to actually get into the music. The beat seemed to just flow through Dean and make it so easily for the other boy to move accordingly. Castiel found himself smiling as he stilled just to watch Dean. He was grateful the boys eyes had been closed so Dean hadn't seen him ogling him as he moved. It just looked so perfect, so natural and Castiel envied Dean that he could do something so easily when it was so hard for himself. He wanted to just take a step closer and run his hands up and down Dean's side as he moved his hips against Dean's, but he refrained from that. He stood where he was, and hadn't really moved at all. "I-," Castiel started when Dean was looking at him again, "I-I can't. I really..." Castiel didn't know what to say. He couldn't dance, and he liked Dean too much to make any more of a fool out of himself than he already has, "No, I can't dance. It's just... it's not happening Dean... sorry," he said the last part a bit sheepishly and sat down on the edge of the bench. He placed his elbow on his leg and rested his chin in the palm of his hand, "You tried though..."

Dean shook his head with a smile when Castiel sat down. He wasn't getting out of this so easily. "Come on," Dean said, "You barely even moved. You don't know for sure that you can't do it. Try again, I believe in you." Oh god that was cheesy, that was so goddamn cheesy. How the hell was Dean supposed to get through this without revealing his feelings to the other boy. Maybe he should just forget about it and just let his feelings shine through. After all, the worst thing that could happen is that Castiel says no, just like Dean expected him to. Since he was already prepared for the worst, Dean decided to just wing it. He grabbed Castiel's wrist and hauled him gently into standing. "Come on, just try one more time," Dean insisted. This time, he stayed close to Castiel. There was probably only space between them enough for a very thick book. Dean could count every eyelash and he found that he never wanted to move away. "Just move with me," Dean murmured, unable to take his eyes off of Castiel's face. Taking the leap of courage, Dean lightly placed his hands on Castiel's hips. He caught the rhythm of the music again and he began to move, using his hands to push and pull Castiel's body in the proper direction. He made the other boy mimic the movement of his own hips, wanting nothing more than to drag them close until they were pressed against one another but he refrained. He realized that his gaze had dropped to the other boy's swaying bottom half so that he could keep the rhythm and he hastily pulled his eyes back up. "See? You're doing great," Dean said with a smile, "You just have to stay loose and follow the beat." Castiel's body was warm in his hands and Dean couldn't help himself from taking a quick glance at the other boy's lips. He wondered what they might feel like pressed against his own. "You're a natural," Dean murmured, because even though he was moving Castiel's hips, he could feel that the other boy definitely had the ability to do this on his own. He just didn't have the confidence to try, something Dean found that he wanted to change. Castiel had everything to be confident about and Dean was going to show him that.

Castiel scoffed slightly when Dean was telling him he believed in him. He shook his head and looked down at the small tear in his jeans on his knee. He started to play with the loose threads a bit. He couldn't dance and Dean believing in him wasn't going to make him be a better dancer. No one in his family could really dance, but it was still nice for Dean to try. Dean was always nice like that. When Dean was grabbing onto Castiel's wrist Castiel let out a small noise that almost sounded like a yelp when Dean pulled him quickly back into a standing position. And this time when they stood they were much closer than last time. Castiel felt like he had just gotten the wind knocked out of him and his heart was beating erratically. He knew his cheeks were flushed red, and he was thankful for nightfall to conceal the obvious shade of red. "O-Okay," Castiel said in an uncertain voice and hated himself for stuttering. He didn't want to make it seem like everything Dean was doing affected him as much as it was. Castiel nodded softly, not trusting his voice anymore. He just sounded breathless and shaken up, which he was, but he didn't need Dean knowing that. He didn't know how to move with Dean... what was he supposed to do? But all coherent though fled when he felt Dean's rough hands rest on his hips with a delicate touch. Castiel's thought process short circuited, and he tried to just look anywhere but Dean as he composed himself. However that proved difficult when all he could feel and sense was Dean. He didn't stop Dean's hands from swaying his hips back and forth, but he didn't so easily go with the flow. He kept his hands awkwardly stiff at his sides and balled them up into fists. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around Dean's neck, trail his hands up into Dean's soft yet slightly damp hair, and close the small remaining gap between them. But he did none of this and slowly just tried to move his hips in time with the music. He knew he couldn't dance, but he would feel bad if Dean was now trying to hard to just give up again. He found himself staring at Dean despite himself and his eyes wandered over the boy's brilliant features. Castiel couldn't help but smile when it finally registered what was happening. He was dancing with Dean Winchester, and this was real not a dream. "Only because of you," Castiel said simply and blushed even more. He didn't know what else to do other than follow the motion of Dean's hands as he moved his hips. "No I'm not... but you are," and he said that barely above a whisper. If Dean had heard that he probably would just take it as a compliment and think nothing else of it. Castiel placed one hand over one of Dean's that was resting on his hips. "It's kind of you to help me... but I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable," Castiel said sheepishly. This wasn't like Dean. Dean liked women. He didn't like guys, and he had no reason to like Castiel. "I appreciate it though," Castiel said simply and he made no move to take his hand away from Dean's. But he would once Dean took a step back.

Dean wanted nothing more than for Castiel to feel comfortable enough to relax. His hips were moving nicely, true, but his entire upper body was completely stiff and tense. Dean figured that Castiel felt awkward to be dancing like this with another guy, but at the same time, he wasn't pulling away. Maybe he was afraid Dean wouldn't let him. Dean purposely kept his grip light so that Castiel could pull away whenever he wanted to, but he never did. Instead, Dean felt a soft hand rest over one of his and his heart felt like something short circuited. True, they weren't really holding hands but it was close enough. "I'm not uncomfortable," Dean insisted, "I don't do anything I'm not fine with, trust me." He just kept moving, adjusting them both when the tempo sped up of slowed down. He kept them like that for a little bit until he decided it was time to move on with the lesson. "Okay, so you feel what your hips are supposed to do, but you gotta get your whole body into it," Dean said, "It's easier when your arms aren't by your sides." He took the hand that wasn't underneath Castiel's and grabbed Castiel's free hand, draping his arm over Dean's shoulder. He left the other hand where it was but instead of putting his own hand back on Castiel's hips, he put it on the other boy's waist. "Just let the beat slide through your body," he murmured, using both his hands to move Castiel fluidly with the beat. They were closer now, but not quite pressed together and Dean was a little bit afraid that the other boy would be able to hear the racing of his heart. "You just move your torso," Dean went on, his voice low and enticing, "Just like that." He couldn't help himself. He wanted to give Castiel the confidence he was lacking almost as much as he wanted to kiss the other boy. He wanted Castiel to let loose as well. "Just, do what you want with your hands and stuff," Dean went on in the same tone of voice, "Half of dancing is doing what feel right."

Castiel felt bad that he was making this situation awkward for Dean. He didn't mean to. He had already told Dean multiple times that he couldn't dance and that there was no point to trying. But Dean still insisted and Castiel was tired of saying no. How could Dean not be uncomfortable? They were dancing together like... like they wanted to you know "do the dirty". Well maybe they weren't grinding against each other like every other horny teenager down on the beach, but since Castiel had never done anything like this before with anyone in his life /ever/ it pretty much counted as dirty dancing. The thing was though Castiel liked it, and he liked it even more than he was dancing with Dean. He was just like Patrick Swayze was in Dirty Dancing. He was hot, muscled, perfect, and could dance like a freaking god. And Casteil obviously had to be the pathetic girl who made of fool of herself dancing and had to have Dean guide him along the whole way. So Dean was fine with this? That was a bit of a shocker, but Castiel felt like if he said anything he would ruin... whatever is it that was happening. "I don't know who to get my whole body into it," Castiel said before he thought about how wrong that sounded and blushed even more. His cheeks were practically burning up and a whole different kind of red probably and Castiel thanked his lucky stars that Dean couldn't see his blush. Castiel inhaled a bit sharply when Dean was draping his free hand over his own shoulder. He didn't know what the fuck to do! What were they doing?! Dancing, dancing of course that's what they were doing... but he didn't know that they were going to dance like this. Part of Castiel wanted to turn and run away and just hide from everything. Dean didn't want this, Dean didn't want him. So then why was he doing this? Castiel lightly held onto Dean's waist as his hand was placed there and tried not to flinch away from Dean's touch as he placed his hand on his waist again. "This is... is this-," what did he want to say? He didn't even know himself, "Nothing," Castiel said stupidly and shook his head slightly. They had grown closer and Castiel could practically feel the heat from Dean's body radiating from him. "You say it like it's such an easy thing to do," Castiel said simply with a small chuckle trying to ease the tension between them. What the hell did this mean?! He wished now that he had been paying more attention in psychology class when they had gone over the relationship section. Castiel pondered the last thing Dean had said. Just do what you want with your hands... do what feels right. Castiel knew it was stupid and bold of him, but he slowly moved the arm resting over Dean's shoulder down towards himself, so that his palm was lightly pressed up against the back of Dean's back. He then slowly slipped his hand just barely up into Dean's hair and carded through the small hairs at the base of Dean's neck. He swayed his hips a bit on his own accord and felt his breathing start to speed up as well as his heart rate. "Alright?" He asked softly. He just hoped that he wouldn't totally be heartbroken after this dancing session. He had to remind himself it didn't mean anything, none of it did.

Dean was afraid that Castiel would never loosen up but then he did. At least a little. He followed Dean's lead, moving as Dean directed him. He allowed Dean to move his hands into position and he felt a little shiver go up his spine at the feeling of Castiel's hand against his bare skin. He'd sort of forgotten that he wasn't wearing a shirt until just then and suddenly this felt even less innocent than it had before. Dean could feel the second that Castiel started to take control of his own movements, even though it was only a little bit. He felt a smooth palm against his back and his lips parted as it slid gently upwards until fingers were carding through short hair. "Yeah Cas," Dean breathed, looking the other boy in the eye, "Very alright." This was so incredibly amazing. Dean never would have thought in a million years that he would ever get to dance with Castiel like this. It was even better because they were completely alone with no one to judge them or interrupt them. Dean had never officially come out at school because he knew that he wasn't going to bother dating any guys. No one besides Castiel held his interest, so he wasn't even sure if he was actually gay. Girls were alright, but he didn't like to lead them on for long because he never felt the way that they seemed to need him to. "You're amazing, Cas," Dean heard himself murmur and where the hell did that come from. He hoped that the other boy would assume he meant about the dancing and not about him as a human being. Then again, maybe he didn't. If Dean was trying to get his feelings across, then being vague wasn't going to cut it. Maybe he should just go all in, jump without looking and damn the consequences. Or maybe he could go in baby steps. Dean bit his lip and looked at Castiel before taking that half step forward so that there was no space left between them, but he kept them moving against each other, following the same rhythm. "Alright?" he asked, echoing Castiel's earlier question. He would move back again if Castiel wanted him to, but so far the other boy had seemed pretty okay with everything else Dean had done. At least, Dean hoped that was what it was. He hoped that the boy wasn't just too scared to say anything. Dean's heart was pounding in his ears as he stared at Castiel. The other boy's face was hard to see in the dark, but he could make out his eyes reflecting the light of the moon.

Castiel wanted this and he hadn't known how much he wanted to be with Dean before right now. He always had just watched Dean from afar, never asked to be his friend, and never asked for this to happen. He had so many question. Like 'When did this happen?' 'Does this mean you like me?' 'Why do you like me out of all people.' and the most obvious question he had 'Are you really as straight as everyone seems to think?' But Castiel kept his mouth shut and didn't ask anything questions or say anything stupid that might ruin this perfect moment between them. If Dean was really just doing this out of the goodness of his heart and it meant nothing more to him than a simple dance lesson than Castiel wanted to make sure that when he replayed this moment over and over again in his mind it was perfect. No mistakes, and no regrets. He smiled softly when Dean was saying it was alright that he moved his hand on his own accord. Castiel moved his hand up a bit more and tangled his fingers in Dean's hair. He couldn't help himself. Dean's hair was just as soft as he imagined, and it was only slightly damp from the ocean and the cold night. He had always wanted to run his fingers through Dean's hair and he felt lucky, as well as a flutter in his stomach, that he could now do just that. Castiel cocked his head to the side a bit when Dean was saying he was amazing. He smirked, not really believing that Dean had just said that to him. "No Dean, /you're/ amazing," he said with every bit of confidence that he didn't have. Well if they were dancing this close, and this was probably the first and last time they would be with each other like this, Castiel might as well just make the best of it. He didn't know what this meant, but he liked to think that dancing this close with Dean and Dean wanting to be here with him made this real. Castiel liked to think that being with Dean like this meant more to both of them than just a simple dance. He smiled softly and moved in slow motions with Dean. He had completely forgotten about the beat of the music because his full and undivided attention was on Dean Winchester. He was just getting used to how close they were at the moment, but Dean was soon closing the gap between them so that they were pressed flush up against each other. His breath hitched in his throat, and he knew that if Dean couldn't tell how fast and hard his heart was beating before the other boy knew now. They didn't stop dancing though and Dean just looked up at him, his green eyes showing behind those thick and long lashes of his. Castiel smiled sheepishly when Dean was asking if this was alright. He was pressed up against his middle school crush and the only thing between their torso and chest was Castiel's shirt. "V-Very alright," Castiel said simply and he couldn't help but stutter. He might not be as smooth as Dean when it came to talking and using his words, but he at least tried. "Do you uh- do this with everyone you teach how to dance?" Castiel asked with a soft chuckle trying once again to ease the tension.

Dean could feel the heat of Castiel's body and he reveled in the soft touches against his hair. He'd never imagined that being with Castiel like this could possibly be this incredible. He felt like he never had before and he was a little worried that he might get seriously turned on. If he did, there was no way that Castiel would miss it. They were so close together that Dean could feel every wrinkle of Castiel's shirt. He would have to take Jo out to dinner one of these days to thank her for sending him up here. If she hadn't, this never would have happened. Dean blushed when Castiel called him amazing in return, glad that the darkness surrounding them made it impossible to see. It was kind of like it was just them in their own little world. Dean strained to make out the finer features of Castiel's face, wishing that he could just stare at the other boy. Then he was asking if Dean did this for everybody and he decided to go all in. "No," Dean murmured with a shake of his head, "You're special." He paused for a moment, letting those words sink in before leaning forward. He went slow, giving Castiel ample time to pull away, before pressing their lips together in a soft, chaste kiss. He didn't press for more or try to push things further, it was more of a nonverbal admission of feelings. 

Castiel felt like he was on cloud 9. He was dancing with Dean, at a beach party that he didn't even want to be at, and he was even more pleased that his face was mostly concealed by darkness. He smile grew as Dean and him danced more together. He had been really pissed as Jo for kidnapping him and forcing him to go to this stupid little beach party, but now he knew that he had to find a way to think her for this. If she hadn't had been a hard ass on him he would've never gotten this experience with Dean. This once in a life time, amazing experience. He smiled even more when Dean was saying that he didn't do this with everyone, but his expression changed to something more of shock when Dean was telling him that he was special. "I don't-," think so, he started to say, but his words were load as he felt Dean lean forward a bit more. He slightly moved his hand up more into Dean's hair as the boy just leaned closer. Castiel closed his eyes in anticipation and didn't make any sudden movements. He knew what was about to come, he couldn't just be imagining something like this right? He held his breath and when he finally felt Dean's lips on his he felt like his whole world was ending and restarting. He tried not to focus on what this means, or if Dean really was gay. He just tried to focus on Dean's soft and full lips barely pressed against his. The kiss was short and sweet, just a mere whisper of a kiss really, but to Castiel it had meant so much more then that. It was the beginning of something new.


End file.
